<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra by zeek_the_random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283984">Extra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random'>zeek_the_random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, adjusting to body mutation, extra arms, mmom, six armed spiderman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is still adjusting to having two extra sets of arms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it.  I do not  view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.</p><p>This is the twentieth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics</p><p>This is based on the What if Issue where Spider-man Kept his six arms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Extra</p><p>He sighed to himself as he turned over still adjusting to the extra arms. As hard it was it was to find a comfortable place to put two regular arms some times adding four more unsurprisingly made the problem a lot worse.  He glanced down at this chest still freaked out to see the changed musculature that allowed him to move the additional arms. He was just grateful that he hadn’t sprouted four additional nipples. </p><p>He turned over and tried to sleep on his stomach but still couldn’t get into a comfortable position. He began racking his brain trying to come up with a way to get to sleep because Reed Richards had called wanting to see him in the morning so maybe he had been wrong before and could find a solution to his extra appendage problem. Sure it was nice that the press besides Jonah had backed off on him some but the fact was his life as Peter was over because once they saw the extra arms the cat was going to be out of the bag.</p><p>He turned back onto his back and sighed, He knew what usually worked when he was this stressed but he’d been avoiding going there because of the arms. Still if Reed wasn’t calling about some last minute cure then he was going to have to figure this out sooner or later. After all his dating prospects were probably a lot slimmer and he’d be jerking it from now on as far as sexual release goes.</p><p>Of course deciding to jack off to relieve tension was easier than actually doing it. He had been really lucky in that he seemed to innately know what to do with the extra arms most of the time but one of the reasons he’d avoided doing this yet was this was the type of thing he used to use both hands for and now he had several extra. That brought up a thought he’d been pretty ambidextrous about which hand he used in the past and he wondered if it extended to the others. He immediately moved the lowest hand on his dominate side down to his crotch as an experiment. It was almost too easy to slip that hand into his briefs and start massaging things. He pulled the hand out and sent the other lowest hand down and together they stripped off his briefs easily enough. He took note that he didn't have to bend his back as far when he lived his legs to get them off with the lower arms.</p><p>He immediately guided the lower hands back to his cock as one jerked and the other began to play with his balls and ass. He then became aware of his other form arms just sitting there. It was distracting not doing anything with them so he put the middle ones to work rubbing his chest trying not to get too weirded out by how different it felt and stuck his normal two behind his head to prop it up. This was certainly new but it wasn’t too bad at least he could probably do some interesting things with all these hands if was stuck with them. He climaxed pretty quickly and then felt silly for thinking such stupid things. There was no up side to these extra arms.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>